This invention relates to an open-type disposable diaper.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1995-227403A discloses an open-type disposable diaper. In the diaper disclosed therein, a pair of upper and lower tape fasteners extend outward from transversely opposite side edge portions in a rear waist region of the diaper in parallel to each other in a waist-surrounding direction. These tape fasteners are attached to a backsheet by means of elastically stretchable portions thereof. These tape fasteners are adapted to be anchored on a front waist region, stretching these stretchable portions in the waist-surrounding direction. Of a pair of upper and lower tape fasteners, the upper tape fastener serves to put the diaper in close contact primarily with wearer's body and the lower tape fastener serves to put the diaper in close contact primarily with wearer's thighs.
A pair of upper and lower tape fasteners in the diaper of well known art as disclosed in the above-cited Publication is formed with the elastic portions which are substantially identical. Therefore, while these tape fasteners are able to put the diaper on a wearer's body in close contact with the wearer's torso and thighs tightly or gently, it is difficult for such a diaper to put the diaper in close contact tightly with wearer's thighs and thereby to eliminate an anxiety that bodily discharges might leak beyond thigh-surrounding peripheral edged and at the same time to put the diaper in close contact gently with the wearer's body without disturbing the wearer's abdominal breathing. With the stretchable portions having a relatively great stretch stress, if these stretchable portions are pulled intentionally with a relatively weak force in order to put the diaper in close contact gently with the wearer's body, a gap would be formed between the diaper and the wearer's body through which bodily discharges may leak.